Don't Let Go
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Her life is full of problems. She never tells anyone. He knows something is wrong and wants to help. She doesn't want his pity. Or his judgement. "By continuing to be my friend. Whether I tell you or not, please don't leave me all alone. I need..." Everyone needs a friend. EdwardxBella.


**Her life is full of problems. She never tells anyone. He knows something is wrong and wants to help. She doesn't want his pity. Or his judgement. "By continuing to be my friend. Whether I tell you or not, please don't leave me all alone. I need..." Everyone needs a friend. EdwardxBella.**

**~BELLA~**

"Sometimes I just need someone to talk to", I say quietly. "Someone who'll listen to everything I'll have to say and make no judgement about my life."

Edward Cullen looks into my eyes. "I'm here to listen, Bells. Tell me what's hurting you", he says. "It might make you feel better."

"Nothing can make me feel better", I reply. He may be a great guy but once he knows how mentally disturbed I am, he's going to run for the hills.

It's been three months since Edward and I've become friends. Three whole months since I started my senior year. Three whole months since this guy entered my life to make me smile.

"Why are you so bitter?"

I scoff. "Why shouldn't I be?" I say.

"I'm listening", he says earnestly. "Lemme help you."

I don't want help. I don't need it. "Let's go grab a smoothie", I say. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

I nudge his foot.

"After your smoothie, will you tell me?"

"I'll think about it."

.

.

.

"This is so freaking good", I sigh, taking a long sip of my strawberry drink.

Edward smiles crookedly. "Glad you like it", he says, driving out of the drive-through.

"Your the best friend ever", I say.

"I know. But if I'm truly your friend, why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's... complicated. Not simple at all and I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"I don't like to see you so hurt, Bella. It just doesn't feel right to me to see you suffer through God knows what. I-"

"You can't do anything about it."

"I can lessen your worries."

"How?"

"By talking to you", he says. "By listening to you."

"Who are you to demand to know about my issues?" I raise my voice. "Your live is fucking perfect, Cullen. You've got nothing to worry about except which college you'll go to after graduation. You have NO idea what it's like to be me. Don't ask me this shit."

"I've got a great life", he says. "I truly do but how can you blame me for something I have no control over?"

"Exactly", I say. "Why would someone blame someone else for something they don't have any control over?"

"Whoever does that is an idiot."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No", he rushes out. "I mean that..." His voice trails off.

"I know what you mean."

"Then why can't you trust me?"

"I do", I say with a small smile. "But this is something I can't talk about."

"Dammit Bella!" he cries out. "I'll die of worrying if I don't know what it is. I've always noticed that you act different in school but I've never questioned it. I haven't said a word about it. Inside, I'm freaking about because I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you! All because I don't know what your story is."

He sounds so emotional that I can't speak for a minute. What do I say to someone who cares about me so much? How can I explain my problems to him? He said that he's not going to judge me but how can he not? How can he not make fun of me?

"Please", he pleads. "Have a little faith in me."

"I'm sorry", I say.

"You're not", he replies. "I can see it on your face."

I hate the fact my face has betrayed me. "I might tell you some day."

"Why not today?"

"I'm not ready for it." I'm not.

He nods. "Just... just..."

"I'm sorry", I say once more.

"I'm sorry too", he says. "I'm sorry I can't help my best friend."

"You can."

"How?"

"By continuing to be my friend. Whether I tell you or not, please don't leave me all alone. I need..."

"A friend", he finishes my sentence.

"Right", I say, blinking back the tears in my eyes. Shit, I can't cry in front of him.

He grasps my hand and squeezes it lightly. "I'm here for you", he promises. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's all I'm asking for."

**What do you think Bella's problems are? Any guesses? ;) **

**You know what to do. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
